My Love
by Princess iPod
Summary: Now that all is safe in Hogwarts, the students can finally focus on their personal lives. However, when Ron and Hermione have trouble adjusting to their new relationship, will their attraction towards each other conquer? GinnyxHarry pairing included.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Enjoy the story! Remember, this takes place when the characters are seventeen, so of course they're going to be a bit... naughty... so don't sue me, OKAY!? I promise to keep it a minimum! I'm only doing this for humor. : D ENJOY.**

* * *

Everyone cheered at the Quidditch Cup. It was only down to the tying score 60-60, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was the real match. The two other teams were behind for their scores, only embarrassing their Hogwarts houses. It was only the two feuding teams that were actually focused upon. They were roars and screams from the audience, which distracted poor Hermione Granger from reading.

_Bloody hell, will these people just shut up!? _she thought angrily while studying for her upcoming exams the next week. _It's just an obnoxious, boasting, pointless, aggravating... _her thoughts were interrupted when somebody grabbed the Golden Snitch from the Slytherin team and ended the game with that. The Gryffindors booed and hissed with humiliation and defeat.

"NO!" the players of the Gryffindor team were shouting.

"YES!" the players of the Slytherin team shouted back.

_Now they're never going to stop bothering us, _Hermione thought hopelessly. The audience stood up, some frustrated, some content, and some just stunned. She closed her book and climbed down the stairs of the arena. On her way, she saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with defeated expressions on their faces.

"We lost," Ron mumbled with disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah... I could see that..." Hermione replied, giving them a sympathetic look. They were headed back to the school while the Slytherins were bragging about their winnings towards them.

"They need to shut up already," Harry said. "Fifteen seconds after the game, they're acting as if they're better than us!"

"See, this is why I never wanted to be here in the first place," Hermione grunted. "I could've been doing other things than watching our team lose pathetically."

"Oh! Like what?" Ron questioned. "Reading your boring books or hanging out with your 'other' friends? Besides, I didn't really need you here, just to criticize about how we were playing!"

Hermione flashed him angry eyebrows. "Yeah, I would actually. If I wasn't too busy thinking about you!" She walked quickly away from him as much as possible. Harry gave Ron a weary look.

"What?"

"Ron, don't you think you should be a bit more sincere to Hermione? After all, you are DATING her."

Ron shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit upset we lost to those prats is all. I'll go visit her dorm later. Right now, I just want to go drink until I forget why I was drinking in the first place and fall asleep."

"Then how are you going to visit Hermione if you're dozed off?"

He stopped to think. "I'll think of something!" he told Harry and positioned himself on his broom to fly on off to a bar somewhere.

Harry slapped his forehead. "Ow," he muttered as he forgot about the dreaded scar on his temple. A thought came to mind of how it got there in the first place. It seemed like yesterday he defeated Voldemort. And how glorious that was, to finally get rid of that beast. Now, he can graduate in peace with his friends and not worry so much about the future laying ahead of him.

Just then, he was greeted by a tackle on his back. "So sorry you lost," was a familiar, feminine voice.

"No need to be Ginny," Harry replied. Ginny Weasley hopped off his back. He turned around and embraced her with friendly arms. She hugged him back warmly. "It was our fault for not being so cautious."

"It's alright," Ginny said, while letting go of Harry and flipping her long, red hair. "You tried your best, and that's all it counts! Of course, it would've been a whole lot better if you actually won."

Harry chuckled at her statement. "Can't always win all the time." He looked away to try hiding the blush that was forming on his face.

Ginny giggled and took his face into her hands. She grabbed him into a long, sweet kiss that crushed his lips. His eyes widen behind his glasses as he was being snogged, but soon took it, and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it. Many others were glancing at their public affection and some whistled, while others gave a big "woooooo."

"Ahem." The sound immediately broke the little make-out between Harry and Ginny. They saw professor Severus Snape in front of them with a serious look on his face (they always see him with the same expression anyways).

"Busted!" somebody shouted.

"Kiss her again!" someone else had the nerve to say and others laughed silently to this remark.

"... Umm..." Harry scratched the back of his head, trying best to avoid Snape's glare. Ginny only faced down and tried acting nonchalant with the fact she was intensely kissing Harry before. "I've got to go. Bye bye now!"

_No, Harry, please don't leave me here with...! _Harry left as soon as possible, leaving his frightened girlfriend alone with Snape and the nosy students that were holding back comments about the situation. _Bugger._

"Miss Weasley, I will not have kissing tolerated in school grounds," Snape ranted. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, very inappropriate, blah blah, nobody needs to see you two, blah, blah, blah, next time I see it, I will give you and your little boyfriend detention, blah, blah. Is that understood?"

"Blah-- I mean, yes sir," Ginny retorted.

"Good. Now be gone with you." She ran as fast as she can, still shaky about the confrontation. _Dammit Harry!_

-x-

Meanwhile, Ron was somewhere in a bar, getting very drunk from all the glasses of scotch he's poured down his throat. Other people from Hogwarts were in the bar as well, partying, and not caring if the Slytherins won the cup. Ron started climbing on one of the tables and shouted, "SLYTHERINS SUCK" very loudly. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He drank more scotch from a bottle this time. Many people agreed with him and started becoming as wild as he. Suddenly, his attention was caught by his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, who was entertained by Ron's performance.

"Well, well, well, Ron," she chuckled. "You sure have a way with... having fun..." She smirked while eyeing him. Ron gave a wide smile and jumped off the table.

"Nice to see you too," he said and hugged her passionately. She hugged him back. "How have you been, darling?"

"A whole lot better. How about you?" Lavender asked. "I see you're a bit wasted..."

"No... NO." Ron shook his red hair vigorously. "I just had a few drinks, is all. Nothing to get all worried about." He took another sip of his scotch bottle. "Want some?" he offered.

She shook her hand. "No thank you. I've already drank my fair share."

"Alright then." Lavender watched Ron gulp the rest of the scotch down. "That was refreshing. TIME TO DANCE." He took Lavender's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She showed concern for him.

He grabbed her waist. "Of course I am!" He placed her arms around his neck and started swaying side-to-side from the slow music playing in the background. Lavender's cheeks reddened from the sudden movement. However, she began to follow Ron's lead and eventually enjoyed the moment they're having together.

"Ron," she murmured.

"Yes?"

"... Is this right... what we're doing...?"

"Stop questioning me already. Just enjoy yourself." He tightened his grip and danced even slower. Lavender wasn't sure if she should continue, or leave him.

_Well, he did go out with me before, _she thought to herself. _And he is acting rather kind to me... _Her head rested on his shoulder while she came to the conclusion that Ron does still have feelings for her. Ron, on the other hand, was thinking about torturing the Slytherins one-by-one because of their lost to them. _Just wait, you bastards. We will kick your bums next time... YOU WILL ALL SEE._

-x-

Hermione was wrapped up in her books at her bedroom. She couldn't concentrate so much, because she was thinking about only one thing. Or one person. _Ron. _A smile spread through her face and she chuckled lightly. _What a fool. Always blurting out the wrong things. _Her whole body came down towards the bed. She thought about the good and bad, and humorous times she had with him. _I love him so much! Why am I so attracted to him, if he was so mean to me in the past? Hermione, you're such a strange person sometimes... _her cat, Crookshanks climbed on top of her. She grabbed the furry creature and started petting it affectionately.

Crookshanks purred happily. Hermione scratched her behind the ears. "You're cute, you know that?" she told her cat. She put the cat in eye-contact with her. "Do you think Ron is a good boyfriend for me?"

The cat's eyes darted somewhere else. He didn't really care who Ron was or what his intentions were with Hermione, because he knew Ron was a harmless boy.

"What are you looking at?" she tried glancing at what Crookshanks was looking at. The door. Behind it, she could hear people talking and laughing. She put her cat down and went to see who it was. Slowly, Hermione opened a peek at her door and saw Ron... with Lavender...?

_What is all this then? _she thought, spying on the two people in the hallway. They seemed really close, judging by their contact with each other.

"I had a jolly good time with you Ron!" Lavender said excitedly.

"I did too Lavender," Ron replied. "Thank you for the looooovely dance we had." _Lovely dance? What!? _"And may I say, you look incredibly... sexy tonight..." _WHAT!?_

Lavender laughed flirtatiously and grabbed his collar for one, hard kiss on the lips. Hermione's jaw dropped. _What the devil!? Please stop that blond Ron..._

To her surprisement, Ron deepened the kiss passionately and embraced her. All of a sudden, Hermione's throat became dry. Her brown eyes widened from the scenario she was encountering. Her heart pounded faster than an uncontrollable broom flying in the air. She had the strong urge to come up to Ron and slap him...

... That is what she did anyways. Her anger took over her and she eventually hit him as soon as he was finished lip-locking Lavender. "HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears were about to form, but she forcefully took them back.

Lavender covered her mouth in shock. She turned to Ron. "You never told me you were still dating _her_!"

Poor Ron only looked befuddled. "You never asked!" he replied back, his blue eyes closing and his posture slouching as if his body is about to drop in any second.

"Good-bye Ron," Lavender hissed and walked angrily back to her dorm room. Hermione examined Ron carefully and noticed he was about to fall. She quickly pulled him up.

"Were you drinking, Ron?" she asked as she was helping him.

"Good-bye Lucy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You drunken brute," she murmured and tried straightening his posture. "Listen Ron. You need to go back to your dorm. _Now._"

"Aww, but wha?" His words were slurred a little.

"Because look at you! You are going to faint at any second due to the many drinks you had, I'm assuming."

"Can't I stay with you?" His silly, careless expression turned into a sad, puppy-eyed plead. It made Hermione's heart sinked a little and she bit her lip.

"No you can't," was her final answer. "Now, go! Before any teachers catch you!" She pushed him, and he tried walking away, but in the most clumsiest manner anyone would ever see. After that, Hermione went back to her room. _This doesn't mean I forgive you though! _she thought bitterly. _You have a lot of apologizing to do in the morning..._

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I promise I'll write Chapter 2, when I receive some hits and reviews. I know this chapter wasn't as naughty as I thought it would be, but the others will be. ;D**


End file.
